


Off-Duty

by annetta23



Series: Immortal Bond [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: “So tell me, if you don’t mind,” Nile moved to the edge of her stool, smiling at Nicky’s resting head on Joe’s shoulder, “what’s a typical Nicky and Joe off-duty day?”
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Immortal Bond [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008987
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**It’s** another goodbye.

Another mission accomplished, hundreds of precious lives saved. Africa would always be beautiful, but Joe was ready to leave. Home was any country Nicky chose to rent their next house in.

“I’m not ready to go home,” Nile pouted. “Can we fly real quick somewhere, Guys? The Emirates?”

Off they went to catch a flight to UAE for Nile. Poor Nile was still so new to her new life, sadly meaning her loneliness. No one was as pumped as her to start a new job, and no one was sadder when it ended.

That night, they attended a local upscale bar for some drinks and Nile seemed to be enjoying the music and the booze.

“So tell me, if you don’t mind,” Nile moved to the edge of her stool, smiling at Nicky’s resting head on Joe’s shoulder, “what’s a typical Nicky and Joe off-duty day?”

Nicky frowned adorably, face a bit flushed from his wine.

“Why would you want to know?”

“I dunno,” Nile shrugged, smiling wickedly. Booker and Andy next to her were smiling in anticipation. They never really talked about it, and Joe didn’t want to feel bad later for sharing his not-so-lonely-immortal life. But Nicky shrugged nonchalantly, and the others had started chanting for a story. 

_Oh well._

“Well, I guess I don’t mind sharing,” Joe took a small sip. “Usually, our mornings would go like this.”

*

**_“Nicolo?”_ **

_The cold sheet was startling, but Joe relaxed when he smelled the air. Nicky had woken up first to whip something for breakfast, as he would be most mornings. From the smell, and the sounds of plates and utensils placed on the table, breakfast would be ready soon._

_Sitting on the bed, Joe took a brief moment to internalize his surroundings. They’re somewhere in the middle of the Mediterranean, where chirping birds and music from the streets had replaced fired guns and the sounds of fear. Much needed changes, much needed dynamics._

_Calm and graceful, Nicky moved around the kitchen and dining room. Joe chuckled at the Italian’s hedgehog-like morning hair, but not for long. His smirk was gone, Joe’s eyes re-focused when they fell to Nicky’s boxer briefs covered butt. One of his own old t-shirts was unbuttoned, revealing and covering Nicky’s slim torso._

_This. This was how being off-duty was such a necessity. It’s not only about resting, but also living, reconnecting. Jumping off the bed, Joe made his way to the dining room, and successfully startled Nicky with a hug from behind._

_“Morning, beautiful,” Joe whispered, feeling Nicky relaxing in his embrace._

“Amore mio,”

_Back at the bedroom, Joe laid Nicky gently in their unmade bed. Their bedroom eyes were as fiery as their morning urges, but Joe knew he’s the one needing the fix the most. Finally off all his clothes, Nicky spat on his hand and brought it down._

_Joe legit felt like the luckiest man alive._

_Nicky’s soft moans had started to fill the room, as beautiful as the birds outside, as comforting as their little cottage. This was heavenly, compared to their first time centuries ago. Their first time was a temporary shelter they set up, in the middle of riot, hatred and fear. Joe tried to make it as comfortable as possible for Nicky. He gathered all blankets he could have, a huge bottle of olive oil for lube, and of course his own shoulder for Nicky to bite on._

_Even back then, Joe was willing to give the world for Nicky. He could die in the cold, or suffer in the shadow of their forbidden relationship. But it didn’t matter as long as Nicky was safe and warm._

_“My love?” Nicky said with his breathy soft voice, looking like an angel against the white sheet, hands over his own head like a halo. “What are you thinking?”_

_“I’m thinking about you,” Joe slowed down. “The first time you opened up for me...Do you remember that night?”_

_Nicky blushed._

_“I do...I saw your huge cock, this beautiful abs. I couldn’t think straight.”_

_Silly Nicky. Joe rocked his hips faster, watching the oozing precum from Nicky’s head. Better make this quick before the breakfast turned cold._

**

**“So** basically,” Booker rolled his eyes. “Domestic Nicky, and…”

“Quick anal sex,” Andy winked at the couple. 

Nile was dropping her jaw on the other end.

“But seriously, though...After all these times, and you guys still have your youth stamina? Right?” It seemed like she really had a movie going in her head. “Oh my, you lucky guys.”

“But not all morning is like that,” 

Nicky disappeared even further behind Joe’s neck.

“I always wake up first, but sometimes the morning will go like this.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this concerning you? When I feel like praying?”
> 
> “No,” Nicky frowned. “If someone should understand, it’s me, My Love,”

_**“Joe?** Joe? _ Amore? _J-”_

_Nicky covered his mouth. He shouldn’t make noises. The empty sheet was unusual, but the view in front of him was even more unusual: Joe was praying across the room, the dim light of the dawn fell from the window to his praying mat._

_It had been a while._

_Having faith was challenging being immortal soldiers; the Bible or the Quran didn’t even explain this kind of life. Nicky wanted to know what Joe was praying about, the reason behind his tight-shut eyes, and what he’d like to see falling to his open palms. Forgiveness? Explanations? Or maybe more bless?_

_“Sorry,” Nicky sat and hugged his knees. “I didn’t know you were praying.”_

_“It’s okay,_ Hayati. _Come here,”_

_Joe folded his mat neatly and climbed on the bed. Arms around each other, they watched the city skyline outside the window. Maybe there’s a reason why they ended up here; far in South-East Asia. Women in hijabs were everywhere, and mosques could be found easily like money changers in Seoul, or bodegas in New York. Nicky could even spot a triangle top of a mosque in afar._

_“Maybe it’s the people here,” Joe mumbled to Nicky’s hair. “When I saw them taking_ wudu _at the mosque, when they walked out after praying. They remind me how calming praying is."_

_"I know," Nicky kissed Joe's hand on his chest. “We feel safe, knowing there’s a greater power above.”_

_“Is this concerning you? When I feel like praying?”_

_“No,” Nicky frowned. “If someone should understand, it’s me, My Love,”_

_Dedicating his life for the Lord was Nicky’s only objective once. Nicky surely understood; his crucifix was tucked somewhere too. Nicky believed, then he fought never-ending wars, fell in love with the “bad people”, then his faith became a riddle._

_Now Nicky just wanted to spread love and be loved. The others can remain a mystery._

_“We do things that make us feel good. Feel at peace,” Nicky smiled, grazing Joe’s beard lovingly. “I feel your calmness; it’s contagious. Would you share what’s in your prayer?”_

_“Well, I did mention world peace. That’d make our job easier,” Joe laughed, and Nicky just had to mock-slap him. “But I said grace for the most part; we’ve been so blessed. I prayed for good health, so I can take care of you for many, many more years.”_

*

**Nile** looked down at her cross necklace. If she still believed, or if it just a mere accessory, Nicky had no idea. They never really talked about it, and they didn’t have to. 

Whatever brought her peace.

“Well,” Andy cleared her throat. “People still fight for diversity and acceptance these days. You two...are lucky, are precious. Love for me is just fighting for what’s right.”

“But we love you, Boss,” Booker patted Andy’s hand. His tone might be mocking, but his eyes were sincere. 

Their off-duty convo had turned to another extreme, but Nicky wouldn’t change it. Even with their destiny being bound and stuck together, they still had their differences, and it would never be a problem. 

Life went on as it had been.


End file.
